


Up My Game

by baekingneeds



Series: 12 Days of Chanbaek Christmas 2017 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekingneeds/pseuds/baekingneeds
Summary: Chanyeol turned his Snapchat from PG to NC16 after Baekhyun had added him.





	Up My Game

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised that I have an extra fic, what should I do?? OTL
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't use Snapchat I don't even know why I had this idea
> 
> [Tweet](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds) me if you enjoyed reading this and want me to know
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo

_Baekhyun has added you on snapchat_

When Chanyeol had woken up to a notification on his phone, he hadn’t expected it to be his crush adding him on snapchat. It only took forever for the other to add him but whatever, right? Because they were friends on Snapchat now. _Finally._

Chanyeol was a music major, just like Baekhyun, his _crush_. But he specialised in composing while the other specialised in singing. They shared a few elective classes because they both had to do music theory. That was also how Chanyeol had met Baekhyun in the first place anyway – at one of their theory classes.

He had been in his first year and it had been his first day of school. Chanyeol could remember that a loud, hearty laughter had captured his attention as soon as he had entered the lecture hall. Turning his attention to the source, Chanyeol had found someone with light brown hair, a cute smile, and a contagious smile. By the end of the lecture, Chanyeol had found out that his classmate’s name is Byun Baekhyun from the number of times the lecturer had told him to stop talking.

After that, Chanyeol had started to notice Baekhyun more. He had found out that the other was a natural in singing and that he could play the piano. He also found out that Baekhyun liked to play computer games in his free time and had a Corgi called Myeongrong. Before Chanyeol had realised it, he had been developing a crush on Baekhyun. Because why wouldn’t he? The other was funny, attractive, and smart. But more than all that, he was kind and friendly, which was also the reason why Baekhyun had so many friends.

Chanyeol was a very friendly guy himself so naturally he had a lot of friends too. Then fate had worked its wonders and a mutual friend had introduced the pair, claiming that they would get along very well. Also because that friend by the name of the Kim Jongdae knew about Chanyeol’s huge crush on Baekhyun. It seemed like the majority of his friends knew about it. Not that Chanyeol was hiding but as long as Baekhyun didn’t find out, he was okay with his friends knowing.

After exchanging numbers, they had begun texting a lot and Chanyeol had simply found himself drawn to Baekhyun even more like a moth to a fire. The other was everything that Chanyeol had ever dreamed of and Chanyeol had promised himself that one day, he would gather up his courage and confess to Baekhyun.

It had been three years since then and they were going to graduate the next year but Chanyeol still hadn’t found the guts to tell Baekhyun about his feelings. Mostly, it had been because of how Chanyeol was afraid of ruining their friendship. They had grown even closer over the last three years and Chanyeol didn’t want to lose it.

There was only one sure way that Chanyeol could confess and not lose Baekhyun as a friend. Baekhyun had to fall back for him and see him as more than a friend.

That meant that Chanyeol had to take active measures to appeal to Baekhyun and show the other that he was going to be amazing boyfriend material. He was definitely going to need some help from their mutual friends he knew just who to approach.

But first of all, he needed an idea, a grand master plan that would ensure his success in capturing Baekhyun’s attention and winning the other’s heart.

As he lay on his bed with his eyes open, he started to craft a mission in his mind. He could flaunt his muscles but Baekhyun didn’t go to the same gym as he did.

Frowning, Chanyeol racked his brain for a genius idea. A lightbulb appeared suddenly and Chanyeol reached the same conclusion as before - he could flaunt his muscles to Baekhyun.

On Snapchat.

Jumping off his bed, Chanyeol rushed to wash up and changed into his sports clothes before heading to the gym.

It was still early so there weren’t many students at the gym when Chanyeol arrived. Good.

He did a short ten-minute warm-up before he went to the free weights section.

Standing in front of the mirror, Chanyeol grinned at his reflection. He looked good and judging by the stares he was receiving from a girl and two guys in the mirror, they thought he looked good too.

Working up a sweat was easy. By the time Chanyeol was done, he was breathing heavily. Maybe he worked a little too hard.

Pulling off one side of his earpiece, he made his way over to the toilet to get into the shower. As he passed the mirror, he noticed how obvious his biceps looked and that was when he decided to begin his plan.

Flexing his arm, he took his phone out and opened his camera before snapping a quick shot of his muscles. He had positioned his phone carefully so that his whole face would not be in it. It had to look artistic.

He added it to his Snapchat story and his heart fluttered nervously at the thought of Baekhyun seeing it.

It had only been seconds since he had posted that picture to his story but he was already repeatedly clicking the triangle on the bottom right corner to see who had viewed his story. Still no Baekhyun.

Not giving up, Chanyeol continued to refresh the list. He was about to pull the list down one more time when he saw the time on his phone and his eyes widened.

Quickly throwing his phone into his bag while grabbing his towel, Chanyeol dashed into the shower. It was the quickest shower of his life.

Within three minutes, he was already dressed. Beads of water rolled down the back of his neck and stuck to his shirt, creating a patch behind. He didn’t really care. All he hoped was that he had washed away all of the shampoo properly.

Stuffing everything into his bag, Chanyeol dashed out of the gym and towards his lecture hall. He slid into his seat just as the bell rang. He was panting harshly and he could feel sweat building up around his head, making him smile grimly.

“Hey,” someone called from behind. “Psst. Chanyeol.”

Turning around, Chanyeol nearly fell off his chair when he saw Baekhyun smiling at him. He had completely forgotten that this was his music theory class.

“Baekhyun! Hey! What’s up!” Chanyeol replied a little too excitedly and he cringed at how he sounded.

Baekhyun simply looked amused. “Right on time?” Baekhyun asked with a laugh and Chanyeol nodded while grinning stupidly. “Nice arms, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Chanyeol answered dreamily.

The door opened just then, drawing Chanyeol’s attention back to the front as Baekhyun’s words replayed in his mind.

_Nice arms. Nice arms. Nice arms._

Grinning to himself, Chanyeol briefly wondered if he looked a little insane for smiling so widely, especially since everyone else looked pretty much dead, like a normal college student should look like on a Monday morning. Though, who cared? Baekhyun had praised him. Had praised his arms. It happened so suddenly, so out of the blue, as if Baekhyun had already watched his story on Snapchat.

Whipping his head around with his eyes wide, Chanyeol saw Baekhyun playing with his phone. The other seemed to have noticed Chanyeol staring at him because he glanced up from his phone and smiled when he met Chanyeol’s eyes.

Flashing a brief smile, Chanyeol quickly turned back to face the front as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and opened Snapchat. He was trying to look at his phone discreetly so that his professor couldn’t see what he was doing and so that Baekhyun _wouldn’t see_ what he was doing.

Pressing on the triangle, Chanyeol’s heart almost stopped in his chest when he saw Baekhyun’s username on the list of people who had viewed his story. So Baekhyun _did_ watch his story. That fact alone was able to light up Chanyeol’s whole face and probably brighten up his whole day.

His efforts were working. His plan was going smoothly.

 

A week later and Chanyeol had completely revamped his Snapchat stories. No more music studio or composing sheets. (Almost) no more stupid selfies or more stupid selfies. And definitely no more junk food. It was filled with photos of how amazing his body was – his biceps, triceps, calf muscles, abs, and whatever you can think of, including one or two…maybe three shirtless photos.

It attracted more unnecessary attention than Chanyeol would have liked though and he had started to receive not-very-nice messages from some of his friends, mostly Jongdae.

_“what the fuck dude??”_

_“stop posting pictures of your dick no one gives a shit”_

Grimacing at the new messages from Jongdae, Chanyeol wondered why there wasn’t an emoji with a middle finger up yet. Oh wait. There was.

He promptly clicked on it a few times before sending it to Jongdae and then attaching a picture of his own middle finger up for good measure.

_like I said, no one cares_

Damn Kim Jongdae.

 

It had been two weeks since Chanyeol had started changing the contents of his Snapchat stories. For the first week, he had still occasionally posted some of his crazy selfies with weird faces or himself singing. While he was determined to impress Baekhyun, he still loved music.

Everything was going well, too well in fact. Baekhyun had commented on his stories every time they had met. It was never a direct comment like “oh, Chanyeol, I saw your great abs on your story” and more like “someone’s been working out” accompanied by a small smirk and lustful eyes. So yes, Chanyeol was confident that his plan was working. Though there was still a nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong sooner or later.

That was why when he walked out of his shower, smelling fresh and looking even fresher with only a towel wrapped around his waist, and saw Jongdae holding his phone and chuckling at it, he knew that everything good that had happened so far was too good to be true.

“What are you doing, Jongdae?” Chanyeol asked tentatively.

Looking away from Chanyeol’s phone, Jongdae widened his eyes in shock and used one hand to cover his mouth in mock surprise. “Nothing?” Jongdae replied, blinking his eyes innocently before he started to play with Chanyeol’s phone.

“You’re holding my phone,” Chanyeol said wearily.

Tilting his head, Jongdae faked a confused look. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

“What did you do?” Chanyeol asked, irritated.

“Nothing!” Jongdae protested loudly. Didn’t make him any less suspicious.

“Just give that to me,” Chanyeol growled and snatched his phone out of Jongdae’s hand, almost falling in the process because he used too much force having expected Jongdae to put up a fight. It was even more suspicious that his friend relinquished his phone so easily.

Unlocking his phone, Chanyeol saw that all his applications looked normal - meaning that Jongdae hadn’t changed their names, regrouped them, deleted them, or installed anything weird. He checked all his messaging applications and they all looked normal too - meaning that Jongdae didn’t send weird messages to his parents, rude ones to his professors, and rubbish to his friends. As Chanyeol was about to check his emails, he suddenly had an inkling about what Jongdae had done.

He looked at Jongdae fearfully and the other merely smiled back sweetly.

“Don’t tell me you...”

“Posted something to your Snapchat story?” Jongdae completes the sentence and all the colour drained from Chanyeol’s face.

Quickly, Chanyeol checked his story on Snapchat and he nearly squeaked when he saw that it was a picture of himself drunk at the Christmas party the previous weekend with Rudolph’s nose and antlers on him and a Christmas tree on both his cheeks. There were the words “Merry Christmas” written at the top in Jongdae’s squiggly handwriting that looked like a poor but passable imitation of Chanyeol’s. The sides were decorated with Frosty the Snowmans and Chanyeol’s faces.

Face paling, Chanyeol looked at Jongdae in horror. “What did you do? What did you just do?!”

“Post something to your story!”

“Kim Jongdae!” Chanyeol shouted.

“Byun Baekhyun’s in the cafeteria by the way,” Jongdae said casually, picking up a magazine from Chanyeol’s floor and flipping it open.

At once, Chanyeol pulled his towel away and muffled Jongdae’s shouts of protest by throwing it onto his face. He grabbed a random shirt and a pair of sweatpants and he was dressed in record speed before he was dashing out of his room.

When Chanyeol finally reached the cafeteria, his eyes quickly scanned the crowd to search for Baekhyun.

Upon spotting the mop of silver hair, Chanyeol pushed his hair back, fanning himself to make it look like he hadn’t just run all the way from his dorm, and then finally walking towards Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol called out, drawing the other’s attention away from his friends.

The silver-haired boy’s eyes brightened up when he saw Chanyeol. “This is hilarious, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he showed Chanyeol his own Snapchat story which he did not send.

“Baekhyun, I can explain,” Chanyeol rushed out anxiously.

“I love this. You’re really so funny.”

“Baekhyun, I – ” Chanyeol frowned. “What?”

“Yeah, I mean, I heard that your stories on Snapchat were really funny. That’s why I added you in the first place,” Baekhyun explained. “Not that I wasn’t going to add you anyway,” Baekhyun added on hurriedly. “Because we’re friends and you’re cute and – ” his eyes widened. “And forget that.”

“I’m cute?”

“Muscles are great and all but you’re really _cute_ ,” Baekhyun said in a serious voice, nodding to himself and avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes.

Baekhyun found him cute. Baekhyun _really_ found him cute. Of course, it wasn’t a big deal. Chanyeol had only been crushing on this person for the past three years.

Before Chanyeol could process what he was going to say, the words were already tumbling out of his mouth. “I like you, Baek. I’ve liked you for three years.”

All eyes on the table were on him and Chanyeol suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious but he determinedly fixed his eyes on Baekhyun.

Breaking into a smile, Baekhyun stood up and cupped Chanyeol’s face before pulling the other in for a kiss. When he broke away with a sweet smile, Chanyeol looked stunned. “I like you too, Chanyeol. Two years, in my case.”

“Two years?” Chanyeol asked in disbelief and Chanyeol nodded. “You never said anything!”

“You didn’t either,” Baekhyun protested as he squinted his eyes at Chanyeol. “I guess we were both afraid of the same thing.”

“I guess we both don’t have to be afraid anymore,” Chanyeol said softly as moved his face closer to Baekhyun’s.

“Please don’t kiss again,” someone from the table said, making the others boo him and encourage the pair to kiss again.

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun crashed his lips against Chanyeol’s again, ignoring all the hooting from the owls around them. Suddenly he pulled away and lifted a finger to poke Chanyeol’s chest. “No more shirtless pictures or any more of your muscles on Snapchat, okay? Only I get to see them.”

Chuckling, Chanyeol nodded before he kissed Baekhyun full on the lips again.

 

 

“You should thank me, really,” Jongdae told Chanyeol later that day. “I mean I was the one posted that story which you could have, deleted by the way.”

Deleted? Chanyeol hadn’t even thought of that. But it hadn’t mattered anyway, especially if Baekhyun had already seen the story.

“I’m not going to thank you,” Chanyeol said, scrunching up his nose.

“Suit yourself,” Jongdae replied with a shrug.

“I’m really not going to thank you,” Chanyeol deadpanned.

“Oh come on!” Jongdae whined but Chanyeol simply laughed it off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! (They keep me motivated to write more)
> 
> Say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds)! I'm really friendly I don't bite lols
> 
> xoxo


End file.
